The Masked Saiyan Saga
The Masked Saiyan Saga is a major plot arc of Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. It features the Future Warrior and Trunks: Xeno as they search for the brainwashed Masked Saiyan Bardock in order to track down the whereabouts of the Dark Empire Towa and Mira in order to free him from their control. Plot After Towa and Mira fail to show up after the Future Warrior fixes the history changes in Age 779 and the Warrior convinces Beerus to allow the Time Patrol to deal with the Time Breakers after they manage to defeat Whis in a sparring session, Xeno Trunks notices it is too quiet as the Time Breakers haven't caused any more alterations to history, which makes both Xeno Trunks and Elder Kai nervous. Chronoa suggests that it would be a good opportunity for the Time Patrol to take action, suggesting that they focus on the Masked Saiyan. Future Trunks remembers that they discovered that the Masked Saiyan was actually Goku's father, Bardock when the Future Warrior managed to defeat him during their battle in the altered timeline of Age 778. Chronoa states that unlike the other villains (Turles, Lord Slug, Cooler, Broly, and Janemba), she can't imagine Bardock would willingly work with someone like Mira and suggests that he was under the effects of mind control. Elder Kai wonders if Chronoa is suggesting they free Bardock from the mind control in order to get Bardock to forces with the Time Patrol. Xeno Trunks jumps at the idea and suggests that if Bardock retains his memories of when they brainwashed him, he should be able to tell them more about the Time Breakers plans. However Elder Kai wonders how they will be able to find Bardock, causing Chronoa to suggest they find out the point in time at which Bardock vanished, surmising that Towa and Mira should be their as well. Xeno Trunks tells the Warrior they will be going on an investigation to find out exactly when Bardock vanished. Bardock, the Masked Man They decide to start their investigation in Age 737 during Frieza's Genocide of the Saiyans just as Bardock is about to be destroyed by Frieza's Supernova along with Planet Vegeta. As they observe this moment in history, they see Bardock being swallowed up by a Wormhole. Towa and Mira appear shortly afterwards and fly off, causing Xeno Trunks and the Future Warrior to follow them in hot pursuit. Eventually, they find themselves on Earth in West City in Age ???. In this unknown era, Trunks and the Warrior find Earth in ruins. Suddenly Towa appears and Xeno Trunks attempts to attack her, only for his punch to be blocked by the Masked Saiyan. Towa reveals she knew they would come eventually after tracing the steps of her past self, revealing she is the Towa of their timeline as is the Masked Saiyan. The Future Warrior and Xeno Trunks team up to take on the Masked Saiyan, hoping to free him of the mind control by defeating him. However Mira soon arrives to assist the Masked Saiyan. Mira asks Trunks how many times they have fought now, before declaring that he will end things between them, a sentiment shared by Xeno Trunks. Impressed by Trunks and the Warrior's power, Towa suggests it would be very fitting to use their energy to revive the Demon Realm, confirming Trunks' suspicions about their plans. Towa compliments Trunks' perceptiveness and reveals she desires to create a world like a garden of evil blooming with rage and pain. Future Trunks states he has seen enough suffering and that he will put an end to her madness, causing Mira to remind him that he will have to go through him first. Towa reveals Mira is much stronger now thanks to the energy he has absorbed and that they don't have any hope for victory. However the Future Warrior and Trunks manage to overpower Mira, surprising Towa who reveals her measurements show that Mira was stronger. Mira attributes their strength to the unexplained power he had previously noticed in Bardock. Mira then declares he will overcome it and make it his own. Towa's Secrets - Heroic Manipulation Eventually Trunks and the Warrior manage to defeat both Mira and the Masked Saiyan, destroying Bardock's mask in the process. However Towa creates a wormhole underneath Trunks and the Future Warrior, which she explains is her ace in the hole, a portal to a space between dimensions which she states is a one way trip. Mira however wishes to continue his fight, claiming it is not over yet. Towa tells they do not need to worry about them anymore as the wormhole with dispose of them momentarily and tells Mira that they are leaving. However, before Trunks and the Warrior can be pulled in completely, they are blasted out of the wormhole by a ki blast from the freed Bardock. Angry over being manipulated, Bardock places Mira in a Full-Nelson. Mira is surprised by Bardock's strength, which prevents Mira from breaking free. Towa tries to attack Bardock with a bolt of energy from her staff, but Bardock dodges it while still holding on to Mira. Bardock states he wants payback for being manipulated and pulls Mira into the wormhole Towa created. Towa falls to her knees in shock over the lose of Mira. Xeno Trunks tells her it over, however his words only snap Towa back to her senses. Towa is disgusted with herself over Mira's failure and having wasted a lot of energy to strengthen him. However she is not will to give up so easily, causing the legendary Future Warrior, Ace to appear beside her wearing a mask similar to the one previously worn by Bardock. Towa reveals that she managed to capture Ace while they were chasing after her and Mira, thus explaining Ace's disappearance. Trunks also surmises that she used Ace's knowledge to gain access into the Time Nest's communications which she had earlier used to trick Beerus and Whis into leaving Age 779 during Frieza's Revenge to prevent Whis from assisting Goku and his friends in order to further alter the timeline. Towa and the Masked Future Warrior then engage Trunks and the Future Warrior in battle. Trunks reveals he only knows of one way to break Towa's mind control and that is to defeat the Warrior as they had previous done to free Bardock. Eventually, they manage to defea the Masked Future Warrior, knocking their mask off in the process, freeing them from Towa's control. Towa angrily declares she is surrounded by idiots and vanishes, deciding to start off with a clean slate. Soon after Towa disappears, the Ace suddenly turns into an ephemeral state, before fading out of existence as Xeno Trunks and the Future Warrior watch helplessly. Despite witnessing Ace fade from existence, Xeno Trunks and the Future Warrior are left with no memory of Ace and return to Age 852 carrying the mask left behind after the battle with Towa and the brainwashed Ace. Epilogue Back in Age 852, even Chronoa and Elder Kai have no memory of Ace's existence and believe the current Future Warrior to be Xeno Trunks' partner when he tries to remember what occurred in Age ???. Suddenly history begins to change in all the scrolls at exactly the same time. Chronoa explains that history changes on this scale are bound to effect even the Time Nest and Conton City well. Chronoa tells Trunks and the Warrior she and Elder Kai will look into the cause, while they check things outside. This leads to the events of the Warrior of the Demon World Saga. Battles Featured *Xeno Trunks & Future Warrior vs. the Masked Saiyan (Imperfect Supervillain) & Mira (Imperfect Supervillain) *Xeno Bardock vs. Mira & Towa (briefly, ends with Bardock pulling Mira into the wormhole created by Towa) *Xeno Trunks & Future Warrior vs. the Masked Future Warrior (Imperfect Supervillain) & Towa Episodes *39. Bardock, the Masked Man *40. Towa's Secrets - Heroic Manipulation Site Navigation Category:Sagas Category:Video game levels